Our Choice
by Miss Mione Weasley
Summary: Fang is still around. This is a little bit AU and could fit anywhere between the books. Max and Fang are together though and Angel isn't psycho.
1. Prologue

**A/n:** Hey I know this is really short and everything but I am posting the first chapter at the same time so I hope that makes it better! *Smiles* so I hope you like my idea and if you don't then oh well go write your own story. And I wanted to ask if you guys thought that when I got to this part in the story should I put this exact thing in or should I redo it from a different POV, or a single POV? By the way I'm sorry if this doesn't make sense but it will in good time…Hehe…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of James Patterson's characters or ideas. I only own my own imagination (although I'm not quite sure about that…don't ask)

Prologue

So the flock was faced with their decision, a decision that each of them would have to live with for the rest of their lives.

Where would they even begin?

How could anyone make a choice like this and then go on without wondering if their lives, all their lives, would be different if they had taken the other option?

They only had an hour to decide, 60 minutes to choose their own and the other members of the flock's fates.

POV1

It's not fair! These people just get more and more sick! How can we do this? It's impossible! What if something really bad happens after we make the choice? I mean what are we supposed to do? Will I even have a say in the matter? What if I disagree with the decision? Why oh why is this happening?

POV2

I can't do this I really can't. I'm not old enough to make a decision like this. I think I'll just go along with what the older kids decide. They have to know what is right. Don't they?

POV3

I never thought I would admit this to anyone, even myself, but I am scared. I am really scared. I shouldn't be the one to choose this and hopefully the others have a plan because we've already been sitting here for 40 minutes and I have nothing. Not one single part of any plan. I know how bad this is going to sound but I think that if no one can think of a plan, then I already know what to choose. Neither option will turn out perfect but I think I know what will work out better in the long run.

POV4

There are no words to express how I am feeling right now. I hope somebody knows what to do because otherwise no matter what we choose we will probably never be able to look out ourselves again.

As they sat there all still lost in their own dilemmas, a voice sounded from a speaker in the corner of the room. "Time is up. Now you must choose." All of them stared at each other in horror. A voice sounded from a chair and the others turned to see him get out of his chair as he said "We will make a choice then" and they all gathered around to choose the future they wanted…


	2. Chapter 1

**A/n:** I know not too much has happened but the next chapter will be crucial.

**Disclaimer:** Yada yada yada I am not a guy so that solves that. Unless you are actually a girl James in which case that would explain a lot and I respect you for it. No offense if you aren't a girl though. It's just that you write the thoughts and feelings of a fourteen-year-old girl really well. A little too well some may suggest. Okay I take that back if you hadn't written Maximum Ride I would never have jumped off of that swing and found out that I am in fact just a pathetic human…(well that's what I told my therapist so that she felt like she was getting somewhere…hehe..) Yeah and I wonder why I can be compared to Nudge…oh well to the story now.

Max POV

It was a beautiful summer day as we flew a couple of hundred metres above Arizona. We were following a new set of coordinates from the voice and were almost at our destination.

"Max, are we almost there? I'm hungry!" repeated Nudge for what seemed like the 100th time in the last twenty minutes.

This comment naturally was met by a chorus of complaints about the length of the flight, the lack of food (which let me tell you was not at all that large) and the heat.

"Okay guys we'll stop at the nearest town" I stated and slightly shifted my wings, setting a course for the closest town.

We kept flying for about 15 minutes and as we were approaching the town I reached Angel with my thoughts.

_Do you feel any bad vibes around here Ange?_ I asked thinking that if there weren't, we could maybe spend the night in a motel or something for a bit of a change.

_Nothing bad. Are we staying in a motel?!_ You know sometimes having a six-year-old read all your thoughts is not that great.

_Hey!_ Exclaimed Angel in my head - see what I mean.

When we were directly above the town I pointed out a patch of forest behind a mall and we all headed down into it so that our quiet descent went unnoticed. We trekked through the forest for about 5 minutes and came out behind a small plaza.

There were a few different restaurants there and we headed for a small Italian place on the other side of the plaza. We were seated straight away at a booth near the fire exit, I think we are all still a little paranoid but so would you if you were in our position.

A waitress with a nametag reading "Daisy" came over to take our order.

"I'll have 4 serves of the roasted vegetable tortellini, 2 loaves of garlic bread and sure why not add a margarita pizza in there too." Said Nudge and the slightly dazed looking waitress had to ask her to repeat herself twice before she was sure she had written it all down.

The rest of the ordering went in a similar fashion, except for once when I had to persuade Gazzy that an order of 15 garlic pizzas was a bit eccentric. Then everyone had ordered save Angel and I.

"Angel sweetie what do you want to eat?" I asked turning towards her and wondering why she hadn't ordered yet considering she had been bugging me about eating since we'd flown over Washington.

"I'm not hungry" she replied as though that was obvious and then turned back to drawing in a sketchbook she had gotten from my mum.

I sat there unsure of what to do as she kept drawing seemingly oblivious to the seven pairs of eyes set directly on her (I'm including the waitress and Total who was poking his head out of Iggy's backpack).

"Umm. Do you mind giving us a moment I asked the waitress who nodded stiffly and then walked away to what I assumed was the kitchen, man what was her problem?

"Angel, what's wrong?" I asked. Angel then looked up at the table of bird kids (plus Total) staring at her and said,

"Nothing I just don't feel very well."

Then in my head she added _Max, I feel kind of sick._

The funny thing was I'd been feeling really sick all day but we had to keep going so I hadn't mentioned it. And when Angel or I say really sick, we mean REALLY sick because there is a lot that we can just brush off that would make you guys spend a day in bed. (No offense). So I could tell that there was something up, and it probably wasn't good.

_Do you want to go to the motel and lie down? _I thought to Angel and she nodded slightly.

"Okay guys, I'm going to take Angel to that motel across the street. I'll get you guys a room and leave the key at the desk. Nudge just ask for our room okay?" they all nodded and with that I took Angel's hand and we headed for "The Dolphin Motel".


	3. Chapter 2

A/n: This is short and it's all that I've written but if anyone wants me to continue review or PM me.

When we got to the motel they only had two rooms left. Luckily they were right next to each other and were precisely what we wanted. So I told "Dan", the guy at the counter, about the rest of our group and he was fine with the whole thing and said that he would be happy to send Nudge up and give the guys their key.

Angel and I unlocked the door of the room and entered somewhat suspiciously, living on the run can do that to you. However after checking any hiding spots we could and mapping out all the possible escape routes and exits, we were finally calmed enough to lie down.

Angel was asleep beside me and seconds and I wasn't far behind her when I noticed my hands shaking. Quietly, so as not to disturb the sleeping "angel" next to me I made my way off the bed and into the bathroom.

I locked the door behind me and fell to the ground shaking as tremors racked my body and I fell to the ground.


End file.
